Laughter
by Longlivemystories
Summary: More Fallout trash This time with Preston smut and fluff :D And a non-binary sole survivor


Alex didn't get a lot of time alone and sometimes that was really frustrating. Between helping everyone all at once, looking for their son and having at least one person up their ass all the live long day, they barely got a breather. One person could only do so much for so long before exploding. They really needed to relax or they feared they might yell at someone on accident, which would just be too much. They were normally a very quiet, withdrawn person, tentative in the way they interacted with people, however everyone had a breaking point. After a particularly stressful day fighting Raiders to protect a small farm house with Preston, Alex needed alone time. Not wanted. Needed. They enjoyed spending time with Preston; as in really enjoyed it. He made them laugh when he thought they seemed down, he hugged them when they just couldn't take the stress and was always there when they needed him the most. When did friendship turn into this? When did they start looking at him through hazy eyes? When did their chest start to flutter every time they looked at him, heard him laugh or even when he just smiled at them? Preston reminded Alex every day that there was a purpose to everything they were doing and that nothing was useless. And that's exactly what Alex needed every day. They needed to be reminded that their son is out there and that everyone is doing everything they can to help them. Alex shut the door to their home as gently as they could, coming back fairly late from the attack. Not that anyone lived with them, they just wanted some peace and quiet for at least two minutes before they knew Hancock would be bursting in, most likely drunk, ranting about Nick and Piper and pretty much everyone. He may have seemed like a dick most of the time, but he cared about everyone. Maybe not Danse, but not a lot of people liked the guy and Alex had the bad habit of giving everyone the benefit of the doubt. But Alex didn't want to think about him. They didn't want to think about Hancock or any of the million things that they had to do tomorrow that needed to be done by yesterday. They'd had an aching in their groin and they just couldn't hold it off any more. Alex hadn't been one for sex, even before the war. They enjoyed it occasionally with their spouse, but it simply didn't take precedence in their love life. Whenever their spouse wanted it, they were more than willing to participate, but they were content to cuddle more than anything. They enjoyed burying their face into the crook of their spouse's neck, holding them close. Sometimes Alex felt guilty, having the feelings for Preston that they did. They felt like their were cheating on their spouse that they loved so much still, but then they remembered one night, when they were cuddling and reading together, what she had said. _"I want you to be happy, Alex. If I died, I'd want you to move on, find someone new to cuddle with and make you happy. I just want you happy."_  
_ _Alex had thought maybe she'd had too much wine or something, but they appreciated the sentiment anyways. Sometimes they wondered if she knew she was going to die, but that was impossible. Now the aching in their groin was becoming unbearable as they made their way upstairs to their room. Why did it have to be up the stairs? They shrugged off the heavy armor that was riddled with bullet holes, a vague reminder to fix it up later, before flopping onto the bed. Honestly, Alex wasn't sure what they wanted more: jerk off or go to bed? They were exhausted from the day, but damn did they need to release some of this stress. They rolled onto their stomach, kicking off their shoes and unbutton their pants. Of course that took longer than it should have; Alex was never good with buttons, especially when they were tired.  
Not only did Alex not have sex often, they touched themselves even less. It was a tad foreign at first, but God did they need this. They tried so hard to be quiet, afraid that with such an open house that someone might hear them from outside. Then again, not too many people were up at night, save Preston when he was on guard duty. Preston.  
A deep groan escape their lips when they suddenly pictured the man, bucking their hips into their hand. Their breath was so heavy that they didn't hear the soft creak on the stairs, the hesitant call out of their name. Or maybe they did? They thought they'd pictured it, hearing Preston call out Alex's name. It made them shiver, head rolling back against the pillow as their hands moved more quickly. They were in such a daze that they didn't realize they were moaning out Preston's name, other hand gripping the bed tightly.  
A cleared throat and Alex shot up, hazel eyes wide, face quickly burning a bright red at the sight of their guilty pleasure. "Preston, I-"  
"If you needed help, general, I would have been more than happy to assist you," Preston murmured quietly, hand rubbing the back of his head while his face, too, burned.  
This of course flustered Alex even more. How did Preston know it was him Alex wanted? Had they ever mentioned anything on accident? They wracked their brain, confused, but then suddenly remembered a moment ago. Oh God. They'd... They'd really done that...?  
"Y-You really don't have to if you don't want to," Alex said, quickly covering themself with their blanket.  
"But... I want to, Alex," the man murmured lowly, moving closer as he set his hat on Alex's desk.  
Before Alex could really say much more, Preston pressed his lips to theirs. It was awkward and unsure at first, but then they both just seemed to melt into each other. They took a moment to figure out how best to positions themselves before kissing again, this time much more deeply. A hand tentatively slid up the survivor's shirt, running along their side and belly, actually making Alex giggle quietly. Preston paused, not sure what just happened, before doing it again.  
"S-Stop! I'm t-ticklish there," Alex gasped, moving back a bit.  
"Really? Well, then maybe I should stop," he agreed with a small shrug, before suddenly smirking and lightly running his hand up Alex's stomach to their chest.  
The survivor fell back onto the bed, now in a full fit of laughter, wiggling and squirming. Their cheeks were hurting by the time Preston finally stopped and went down, placing light kisses on their belly. They couldn't help a small smile, looking down at him. They needed that laughter almost as much as they needed Preston. Alex shivered as Preston took the liberty of slipping off their shirt, exposing their torso completely. As previously stated, Alex was on the shy side of the spectrum and it had taken them years to be comfortable enough to allow their spouse to see them naked. Now here they were, one swift move of the blanket and they'd be completely exposed to the one person that they thought they'd never get the chance to lay with.  
"We don't have to... have sex if you don't to," Preston mumbled against their stomach, looking up at Alex. "I could just get you off."  
"That's still having sex," Alex chuckled lightly, but reached down and gently pulled him up so that they could rest their forehead against his. "I want to be with you, Preston... if you'll have me?"  
"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that," Preston mumbled, leaning down and heatedly pressing his lips to Alex's once more, this time with much more confidence and direction. The man littered Alex with kisses, all over their face and neck, moving down to their chest, too. Alex giggled a few times, the soft kisses tickling their sensitive skin. This seemed too good to be true, but Alex didn't care. If this was a dream, they never wanted to wake up. A little lost in thought, Alex let out a soft gasp when Preston enveloped their member in his mouth, hips bucking a little bit. God this had to be a dream. The best dream. Preston smirked against him, somewhat amused by their reactions. Exactly like he'd imagined, of course he'd never tell Alex he'd jerked off at the thought of them. Right before Alex had the chance to come, Preston let them go, sweeping back up leaving peppered kisses along his torso, chest and neck to end up at their mouth. Alex kissed back hungrily, hooking their arms under Preston's and pulling him close. God they needed him; they needed him so badly right then. Again, not expecting it, Preston gently put a finger inside them, prepping them so they wouldn't get hurt.  
Alex moaned against his lips, lifting their hips for him for easier access. God they just wanted him to hurry. They wasted no time in practically ripping Preston's clothes off, Preston kicking his pants and underwear to the floor in no time.  
"Alex, we," Preston breathed, "We don't exactly have lube. This might hurt a little."  
"H-Hancock taught me how to make some," Alex moaned, reaching over to their bedside table and roughly pulling the drawer open to reveal a makeshift tube of lube.  
"Hancock...? Never mind, I don't wanna know," he mumbled, accepting it. It didn't take long for Preston to lube up and gently start rubbing against their hole. Alex knew that Preston could be nothing but gentle, especially when it came to this. They lovingly placed wet kisses along Preston's cheek and neck while he slowly went inside. Alex certainly wasn't used to this sensation, so it took some time getting used to, but God this was exactly what they'd needed for months. They tightly gripped Preston's back, feeling the muscles work as he gently worked his way deeper and deeper. "You okay for me to move?" Preston murmured gently, placing a light kiss on Alex's lips.  
"Yes, oh God, please yes," they groaned, a shiver going up their spine when Preston gave them that same smile he did every day.  
When Preston started gently pumping, Alex wrapped their legs around his waist, glad that they were so flexible. They hadn't always been that flexible, but their spouse had insisted on taking yoga lessons together. Preston was so soft and so careful about the way he moved, but soon even he was having a hard time holding back and started to pick up speed. The bed rocked with them, creaking and groaning under their weight, but neither seemed to care. They were so lost in the moment, peppering each other with kisses that nothing else mattered. All their cares were gone for just that night and they both opened up to each other. Alex's back arched, torso pressing up against Preston hard as they came, splattering both of them with their cum. Neither cared and soon it was Preston's turn, coming deep inside of the survivor.  
"I'm so sorry, Alex, I-I didn't mean-"  
"I don't care," they breathed. "I really don't care right now."  
They just pulled him close, happy to lay there for a few moments while they both calmed down, now covered in sweat. Preston gently moved, leaning over to grab a rag from Alex's desk to clean them both up. He was gentle even then, moving with purpose. Or perhaps he was just as exhausted as they were. Soon enough, Preston collapsed next to Alex, pulling them close.  
"I love you," Alex murmured rather suddenly, looking up at the man.  
"I love you, too, Alex," he mumbled tiredly, simply pulling them even closer. "More than you know." 


End file.
